Uncle Sam can wait
by foggymorning21
Summary: Written for Challenge from Other Challenges on CCOAC. J.J. and Reid...prompts are tax return, getting caught in a rain storm and soccer.


AN: I feel the most uncomfortable writing Reid and J.J. because I don't feel like I do either character the justice they deserve. That being said, this was the first challenge I had signed up for on CCOAC and I wasn't going to flake out on it. So please excuse if this is the worst J.J. and Reid you have ever read. I tried to tie it in to my other one shots, let me know if this ok.

This was from the Challenge from other Challenges prompt. I have J.J. and Reid and Tax Returns, soccer, and getting caught in a rain storm.

I own nothing

J.J.'s phone rang at 8:30 Friday night. She was worried at first that there was a case, but then saw Spencer's name on her screen. "Hey Spence, what's up?"

"J.J. you have to help me," came Reid's frantic response.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" J.J. was out of her chair and headed towards her purse and keys when she heard Reid's reply.

"Somehow Garcia roped me into doing her and Kevin's tax returns for them. I think this is the biggest mistake I have ever made. Garcia's not so bad but Kevin is making this extremely difficult. Then he starts snapping at Garcia when she tries to help me out and then they're fighting. Neither one of them have returns that require a lot but I've been here three hours!"

J.J. laughed and then sat back down next to her husband on the couch. "When you say Garcia roped you into it, do you really mean that you lost a bet?"

"J.J. that's not the point right now. What do I do? Please get me out of here. I had to lock myself in the bathroom just to have the opportunity to call you. And now they're fighting about running off the help. It feels like World War 3 has started, and I really don't want to be the first casualty." Reid said.

J.J. decided to take pity on Reid, "If Garcia's boyfriend wasn't in the FBI we could lie and say we have a case, but that won't work with Kevin. Go back out and in a few minutes I will call Garcia looking for a babysitter. I will get you out of there, one way or another. But Spence…you owe me."

Reid groaned, he hated those words, but he was willing to take his chances owing J.J. a favor. He disconnected the call and returned to the living room. He didn't understand why couples stayed together when all they did was fight. How could Garcia be happy when this is what she did at home, when she was supposedly relaxing?

True to her word, J.J. had Garcia's phone ringing in four minutes. Garcia walked away from Kevin and he threw his hands up in the air, "Of course, once again someone else is more important than me. You know what, I'm outta here. Talk to you later, Penny. Thanks for the help Reid, but I think I'm better off doing this alone. "

Penelope answered her phone as Kevin stomped out the door, slamming it. "Hey Buttercup, what can I do for you?" She sounded chipper, as if she hadn't been fighting with her boyfriend for most of the evening. "You need a babysitter? Right now?...Is something wrong?...You just suddenly decided that you want a grownups night…mmmhhmm…Ok, if I tell you that Kevin is gone and I'm fixing to release our Boy Genius back into the wild, would you still need a babysitter?...Nope, that's what I thought…of course we'll be there. Neither one of us would miss our Godson in his first Soccer game…Ok, love you too…bye Jayje."

Penelope hung up her phone and turned to Reid. He prepared himself for cyber vengeance but she surprised him by laughing. "I'm sorry that you had to experience all of that but thank you for your help. I really hate doing my taxes. J.J. wanted me to remind you that Henry's first game is tomorrow. It starts early so go home and get some rest so you are ready to cheer our boy on."

"Garcia, are you ok?" Reid asked her.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. Really, I am. Now go, be free. Enjoy the rest of your Friday night and I will see you first thing tomorrow." She guided Reid to the door and gave him a quick hug before almost shoving him out the door.

Reid stood looking at her door for a moment before leaving. He was going to talk to J.J. about this tomorrow. He didn't know much about relationships and Garcia and Kevin's really confused him.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

As promised, Garcia and Reid met J.J. and Will at the soccer fields Saturday morning. Henry was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Unca Spenca, I'm gonna play socca! You and Aunt Penepe are gonna have so much fun watching me cause I'm supa good!"

Penelope giggled at the way the little boy butchered her name, she loved that he couldn't say his L's properly.

"I know we are Henry," Reid told him. "You are good at soccer from what your mom tells me. I know she was a soccer superstar when she was younger so statistics say…"

"You're going to be great Henry," Penelope interrupted. She smiled at Reid and then was being led away by Henry; he wanted to show her the soccer goals.

When she was far enough away, Reid turned to J.J. "Why does she stay in a relationship where she is unhappy. Doesn't she know that she deserves better than that?"

J.J. sighed, "The man that she really wants, she thinks is unavailable. So she stays with Kevin because it's comfortable and she won't be alone. I don't think it will last to much longer though, she's miserable. Kevin resents her job, the team and Derek to the point where they never do anything but fight. Pen's starting to realize that companionship isn't worth that."

"The man she really wants?" Reid queried.

"You know, with your I.Q. you would think that would that you would already know the answer to that, since even strangers see it." Will joked. "She's in love with Derek."

"Really? I thought that they were just good friends, like they've both been saying for the past 7 years." Reid didn't get the chance to ask anymore as Garcia and Henry were on their way back.

The game started and they had gotten 15 minutes into when it was called off because a storm was picking up. The four adults tried to gather all their stuff and corral Henry but they weren't quick enough. They were caught in the rain as it started to pour down. Laughing, they all ran for their cars. Reid had ridden with J.J. and Will and as he climbed in the back and strapped Henry into his seat he heard J.J. yell at Penelope to meet them at Incredible Pizza.

"What's Incredible Pizza?" Reid asked.

"It's an indoor crazy house for kids," Will said.

"They have arcade games and bowling and pizza. We were going to take Henry there to celebrate his first game, now it's more of a consolation prize." J.J. told him. "You will probably be very uncomfortable in there Spence; there are tons of kids running everywhere, especially when it's raining."

"Sounds like fun," Reid deadpanned. "So is Derek in love with Penelope, or is it just her with deeper feelings." He thought he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from someone who was more in tune with personal relationships.

"Yea, Derek is totally in love with her. He's just never admitted it to any one…not even himself," J.J. told him. "Emily and I have been joking about locking them in a closet until they admit their feelings for each other."

"I think we need to do something," Reid said. "From what I saw last night, she needs to get away from Lynch. Maybe I'm just jaded from the job and I see things that aren't there; but I can see Lynch doing something crazy. Whatever you have planned, count me in."

"Ha-ha, that's great! Operation Morcia has an extra soldier. Em will be happy." J.J. said laughing.

"Morcia?" Reid and Will asked at the same time.

"Neither one of you guys knows anything about pop culture," J.J. sighed. "On TV shows they give couples a name based on their own…Morcia is half Morgan and half Garcia."

"I guess Morcia does sound better than Gargan," Reid said.

"That's why we didn't pick Gargan," J.J. laughed. "Get your game face on Reid, we're here. Our plan starts now. Oh, and don't let the kids smell your fear. Treat them like Unsubs, never let them see you're rattled otherwise you're doomed."

Reid started to remind her that they didn't have an actual plan but she was already out of the car. He followed them in, his thoughts on how to get two of his best friends together and the horrors that he was about to endure for his Godson. In the end, both Henry and 'Morcia' were worth it, so he would do anything for them.


End file.
